Magic Of The Element
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Si kembar BoBoiBoy harus menjadi penyihir ketika mereka berumur 15 tahun. Awalnya kehidupan mereka biasa saja, namun tak selamanya kehidupan mereka akan berjalan normal. Menyembunyikan identitas, dan sihir, banyak kejadian tak rasional yang harus mereka lalui di dunia tak rasional itu. Akankah mereka berhasil melewatinya? Summary GaJe seperti biasa, bingung? Baca sajalah.
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Magic Of The Elemental**

 **Rate : T/K+**

 **Genre : Magic, School, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action**

 **OC : Touko Yuuki, dan Touko Rin (saya buat kembar.)**

 **Chapter : Prolog.**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Taufan POV.

Rasanya hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat ya? Aku bahkan seperti baru masuk sekolah tadi pagi, tapi bel pulang sudah berbunyi saja, dan tentu saja aku dengan semangatnya pulang ke rumah, hehe. Oh iya, kalian belum mengenalku? Aku adalah BoBoiBoy Taufan, atau kalian bisa memanggilku Taufan. Anak ke 2 dari 5 saudara kembar, yang katanya adalah kembaran teraktive. Tapi kurasa iya... haha. Aku meluncur dipapan skateboardku, di sepanjang lantai lorong sekolahku yang sepi. Walau aku bisa saja kena tegur, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sering dimarahi bahkan di hukum, tapi bagai membentuk tembok. Aku sudah kebal terhadap itu semua, apalagi kakakku. Kalian tahu lah, dia adalah BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Si pemuda dingin, yang minim ekspresi. Perlu sejuta kejahilan untuk melihatnya berekspresi, meski yang ditunjukkan adalah ekspresi marah, setidaknya aku bisa melihat ekspresi selain wajah datarnya.

"Oh... Kak Hali!"

Aku berteriak pada kakakku yang kulihat sedang berjalan dengan memegangi topinya, sepertinya dia menurunkannya lagi. Kak Hali menoleh kearahku sebentar sebelum kembali menatap kedepan, dan lanjut berjalan. Hei apa apaan itu? Dia seperti tak mengenalku saja. Segera saja aku menaiki skateboardku menghampiri kak Hali dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan berpura pura tak mengenalku, kak." Ucapku dengan wajah cemberut yang dibuat buat.

Kak Hali melirik kearahku dan mendengus tak nyaman, itu karena tanganku yang baru saja menyentuhnya.

"Untung aku tidak reflek membantingmu Taufan." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin, dan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Aku menggidik ngeri ketika mendengarnya, sebelum nyengir lebar kepada kakakku ini.

"Maaf maaf..." Ucapku dengan sedikit tawa kecil. Aku melompat turun dari skateboardku, dan berjalan disebelah kakakku sembari menenteng skateboardku.

"Oh... iya kak? Nanti sore ada jam?"

"Ada."

"Dingin banget."

"Aku harus jawab apa lagi?"

"Ya apa kek... ada nanti jam Heal, atau Fisik, atau Element. Gitu kek..." Ucapku merajuk.

"Ada Element."

Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria ketika mendengar jawaban kakakku. Yahh... sebaiknya aku tidak menanyainya lebih lanjut, jika aku masih sayang dengan punggungku. Rasanya nyeri jika aku membayangkan kak Hali membantingku. Dia tidak tanggung tanggung ketika membantingku, entah itu tempat ramai, atau di rumahpun, kak Hali akan membantingku, dan jika ditegur guru disini, dia hanya akan bilang 'Latihan, bu.' Yang hanya bisa ku iyakan, dengan wajah meringis merasa sakit. Oh iya... apa kalian bingung dengan kelas, kelas yang aku bicarakan? Kami adalah penyihir, atau apapun lah. Kami mendapat sihir ketika kami berumur 15 th, dan itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya dulu adalah kak Hali yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan percikan merah di tangannya, yang langsung ku pegang dan membuatku terjengkang, karena itu adalah aliran listrik. Dan di saat itulah, aku membuat gemuruh angin dirumah yang membuat rumah berntakan. Yang lain juga mendapat hal yang sama. Wow... aku terkikik geli ketika mengingatnya. Rumah benar berantakan saat itu.

Kak Hali menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum kembali ke wajah datarnya. Dan aku menghentikan kikikan geliku. Oh.. Heal adalah sihir penyembuhan. Fisik adalah Sihir untuk memperkuat fisik. Sedangkan elemt adalah sihir yang kami miliki. Lightning, Wind, Earth,Fire, Water, dan satu lagi adalah Ice. Keluarga kami memiliki jenis element yang berbeda beda. Kak Hali adalah Lightning. Adikku Gempa, memiliki element Earth, lalu Api adikku yang merupakan anak keempat memiliki element Fire, dan yang terakhir si bungsu Air, memiliki Element Water. Aku sendiri adalah Wind. Dan pemilik element Ice adalah, teman sekelasku, Yuuki. Dia benar benar dingin.

Kami berjalan berdua dalam diam. Huh ... Kak Hali bukan type orang yang suka ngbrol, jadi wajar saja jika kami diam. Aku mau bertanya tentang adik adik kami, percuma saja. Mereka sudah pulang duluan, dan aku sudah melihatnya tadi. Jadi beginilah suasana pulang kami berdua. Hening, tapi bedanya masih ada suara suara dari kendaraan lain sepanjang jalan, sedangkan kami pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak sekolah kami tidak terlalu jauh.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk melihat rumah kami, segera saja aku berlari kesana dan masuk dengan semangat.

"Aku pulang!"

Aku berteriak dengan semangat, membuat Air, dan Api yang sedang menonton TV melihat kearahku, begitu pula Gempa yang menyahut dari dapur.

"Kalian terlambat lagi, kak. Aku sudah siapkan makanan di meja."

"Gempa lagi yang masak?"

"Iya."

"Yah.. Harusnya Api tuh yang masak, kan namamu Api, cocok untuk masak."

"Ku gosongkan semua kalau aku yang masak." Ucap Api dengan senyum lebar, dan menatap kearahku.

"Rasanya pahit dong."

"Memang itu tujuannya."

"Kau terlalu suka membakar."

"Namanya juga Api."

"Hehh? Apa apaan itu?"

Segera saja aku melompat kearahnya dan menggelitikinya sembari tertawa terbahak bahak, begitu pula Api yang kegelian. Kak Hali berjalan kearah kamar, tanpa berniat menghentikan kami. Begitu pula Air yang hanya diam, terfokus pada televisi yang dia tonton. Sedangkan Gempa hanya menggeleng sebelum menghentikan kak Hali.

"Kak nanti Gempa ada kelas, kak Hali juga kan? Kita bareng saja."

"Iya ... nggak masalah." Jawab Kak Hali sembari naik ke lantai 2 kembali kekamarnya.

"Aku juga ada kelas, aku juga bareng." Ucapku dengan meihat kearah Gempa.

"Oke kak..."

"Jangan meleng." Ucap Api yang melemparku dengan bantal ketika aku tak sadar melepaskannya.

"Heee... kau ngajakin ribut ya?" Ucapku bercanda.

"Wleee..." Api menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku mengambil bantal yang di lemparkan Api padaku, dan kembali menyerangnya. Kami tertawa dan bercanda dengan senangnya, Air sesekali melirik kami, dan begitu pula Gempa yang membiarkan kami, namun masih mengawasi kami. Kurasa kak Hali sudah tiduran di kamarnya. Beginilah kehidupan penuh warna keluarga kami, hahaha... Ribut sekali ya? Tidak juga sih... tapi menyenangkan bukan? Seperti keluar dari dunia sihir, kegaduhan ini seperti kegaduhan anak kecil biasa. Tapi tentu saja, kami tak bisa menghilangkan fakta bahwa kami adalah penyihir.

Aku bangkit berdiri ketika Api melemparkan 2 bantal kearahku.

"Hoo... kau mulai ya? Oke... Pusaran angin." Ucapku sembari membentuk bola angin di tanganku.

"Bebola api."

Kami mulai menggunakan sihir kami lagi, dan yang pasti teguran itu muncul lagi.

"Kak Taufan, Api. Kalian mau ku hukum lagi?"

Nah kan... Gempa menegur kami lagi. Aku menghilangkan sihirku, begitu pula Api. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal dengan kikuk. Namun Api hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kita lanjutkan di training sekolah?"

Api berbisik padaku, dan langsung saja kusanggupi dengan senang hati.

"Siap."

Gempa hanya menghela nafas ketika melihat kami. Well... Kehidupan kami masih panjang. Tentu saja dengan konflik penuh tentang sihir dan hal tak rasional lain. Tapi itulah sihir, hal yang tak rasional, dan kami adalah bagian dari hal tak rasional itu.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yoooo... Minna chan...**

 **Apa kabarnya nih? Lama deh nggak jumpa Arina nee :3**

 **Pada kangen nggak? / All: Nggak ! #Dilemparbangkiaksekampung**

 **Arina dateng lagi nih, dengan fic baru. Coba coba dalam sudut pandangnya Taufan :3**

 **Yess... Magic, ini sekolah magic. Entah kenapa Arina sulit untuk membuat fic yang, well... real life. Tak masalah sih...**

 **Oke Oke... ini konyol ya? Pendek ya? Prolog ini kayaknya :3**

 **Kuharap bisa cepat lanjut ini(?) / all: apa apaan kau #dilemparmeja**

 **.**

 **And last ... Review nya Minna san :3**

Arina nee-chan -


	2. sihir pembunuh?

**Tittle : Magic Of The Elemental**

 **Rate : T/T+n (Lihat saja jalan ceritanya nanti)**

 **Genre : Magic, School, Family, Friendship, Romance(mungkin), dan Action**

 **OC : Touko Yuuki, dan Touko Rin (saya buat kembar.), dan lawan lawannya yang lain.**

 **Chapter : 1 (Sihir pembunuh?)**

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta dan cerita ini hanya karya fiksi milik author.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), No aliens, No robot, Miss EYD dan kesalahan besar lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading...**

Uhh... entah sejak kapan sang surya telah menyembunyikan dirinya hari ini. Menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memberi cahaya, dan digatikan oleh warna warni lampu kota. Namun aku masih terjebak di kelas yang begitu membosankan ini, padahal cahaya matahari saja sudah dialihkan kebelahan dunia lain.

Apakah kau bertanya kenapa aku masih disini? Yeah... ini karena kelas sihir yang dilakukan dimalam hari guna menghindari bocornya informasi tentang keberadaan sihir di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini bahkan dikelilingi sistem pelindung. Ada lumayan banyak penyihir disini, tentu saja mereka dibedakan menjadi 6 tipe seperti yang kujelaskan kemarin. So... kau akan menemukan kami semua diajar oleh pengajar yang memiliki usia tak jauh dari kami yaitu 20 tahun, dengan pakaian yang berantakan, dan rambut yang tak disisir rapi. Aku tak tahu, bagaimana orang ini bisa disebut sebagai pengajar kami. Ayolah pakaian seperti itu tak lebih seperti seorang brandal. Meski cara berpakaiankupun tak begitu rapi.

Semua orang memperhatikan setiap penjelasan darinya dengan seksama. Belumkah aku menyebutkan namanya? Humm... Namanya adalah Robert, aku tak tahu nama lengkapnya jadi kami memanggilnya Robert sensei. Dia pengajar yang baik, yahh... itu bisa dilihat dari para siswa, selain aku, kak Hali, dan Yuuki chan, menulis dengan sangat teliti. Sedangkan aku hanya menaruh kepalaku di meja, dan menghela nafas bosan berkali kali. Kak Hali bahkan menggunakan Ear phonenya dan menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan Yuuki chan menutup matanya, dan menurunkan topinya lebih kebawah lagi. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Robert sensei membiarkan kami bersikap seenaknya begini. Yahh... mungkin dia sudah lelah memperingatkan kami.

Ngomong ngomong soal Yuuki chan, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, dia adalah element ice. Yang mana ia juga pengguna pedang ganda seperti kak Hali. Entah memang manusia dingin itu pengguna pedang ganda, atau itu hanya kebetulan saja? Yahh aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dibandingkan kak Hali yang dingin namun cenderung pemarah, Yuuki chan itu dingin namun acuh pada sekelilingnya. Jadi jangan heran ketika kau menemukannya sendirian dikelas ini. Tapi ia memiliki saudara kembar di sekolah pagi. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa, hanya dia saja yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir.

Berbeda dengan Yuuki chan, saudara kembarnya yaitu Touko Rin chan memiliki sifat yang sangat ceria. Mungkin hampir sama denganku, tapi dia tidak begitu suka mengerjai orang, pengecualian untuk kakaknya. Pada dasarnya mereka, Yuuki chan, dan Rin chan, adalah kembar identik. Mereka memiliki tubuh, dan wajah yang sama persis. Namun karena sikap mereka yang jauh berbeda, mereka berpenampilan sangat berbeda. Mungkin ada yang tak percaya mereka itu kembar jika dilihat dari sekilas saja.

Yuuki chan menggerai rambut biru gelap sepanjang lututnya itu begitu saja, dan memakai topi begitu rendah hingga membayangi wajahnya. Untuk yang satu itu dia sama seperti kak Hali. Dan Rin yang selalu bermain dengan banyak siswi lain, salah satunya adalah 2 sahabat sejak kecilku Yaya dan Ying. Ia menguncir surai birunya menjadi twintail dengan pita hitam, dan itu membuatnya terkesan imut, dan lucu. Sorot matanya juga sangat berbeda dengan Yuuki chan yang dingin, dia memiliki mata yang hangat. Tak heran jika banyak yang jatuh hati padanya, dan uhuk.. aku juga sih.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menguap bosan. Ini benar benar membosankan, enak Air dan Api yang tak ada kelas hari ini. Mereka bisa tidur dan bermalas malasan dirumah. Menonton TV, sambil ngemil makanan di kulkas. Dan awas saja kalau mereka menyentuh kripik yang sudah kusiapkan untuk rencana 'malam panjang dengan game'ku hari ini. Uh... tapi percuma saja aku ini tidak bisa marah. Akan lebih baik jika aku mampir ke toserba setelah pulang nanti.

Suasana kelas sangat sepi, hal yang bisa kudengarkan hanyalah penjelasan dari Robert sensei, dan detik jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit. Seharusnya kelas ini dapat diakhiri sekarang, kalau saja-

"Aku tak terima jika aku yang terhormat ini disamakan dengan gadis rendahan sepertinya."

Gadis terhormat itu tak membuat kekacauan lagi. Oh.. biar kuperkenalkan. Gadis terhormat yang sedang menunjuk Yuuki chan, yang bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali, dengan tidak sopannya itu adalah Shirogane Hiruma. Gadis yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir terkenal yang bahkan legendanya mengatakan bahwa keluarganya ikut berperang mencegah dunia dari kiamat.

Gadis dengan surai hitam sepunggung menawan itu, memang memiliki sifat yang amat sombong. Tak banyak yang menyukainya, meski ia dari keluarga terkenal sekalipun. Hanya 2 orang gadis kembar dari keluarga cabangnya lah yang menjadi temannya selama itu. Mereka yang sama sama menguncir sedikit rambutnya dikanan dan kiri itu selalu ikut bersama Hiruma layaknya pelayan. Aku heran kenapa mereka mau ya? Gadis berkuncir dikanan, adalah Yuma chan, dan yang kiri adalah Mikka chan.

"Itu benar, Hiruma sama yang merupakan keturunan dari pahlawan dari dunia ini tidak mungkin kalah dengan gadis jalang sepertinya."

"Yuma nee sama benar."

Mereka berdua sama saja, itu malah membuat Hiruma semakin besar kepala. Dan sekarang ia bahkan melipat tangannya didada, dan memandang Yuuki chan dengan iris merahnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Tentu saja, aku yang sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa bingung. Bahkan semuanya juga menatap mereka berdua. Tapi karena memang sudah watak Hiruma aku tal begitu terkejut. Aku menatap Robert sensei, yang bahkan hanya melihat mereka sembari mengusap dagunya. Dia benar benar tak bisa diandalkan. Pengajar macam apa itu, tapi kurasa melihat pertunjukan seperti ini dapat menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Tunggu kalian berdua-."

"BoBoiBoy Gempa san, tolong jangan ikut campur kali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin memperjelas kedudukanku diatas wanita jalang itu."

Gempa tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Oh kasihan adikku yang malang. Dia bahkan tak diperkenankan menyelesaikan kalimatnya oleh Hiruma. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk kembali, dan bisa kulihat ia was was dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Disisi lain, Yuuki chan hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa berniat untuk membalas ejekannya. Aku tidak mengerti, dia wanita yang sabar, atau memang tak peduli. Tak banyak gadis yang diam saja setelah dikatai 'jalang'.

Merasa diacuhkan Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya, dan mendatangi Yuuki chan yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, jalang."

Yuuki chan mendengus, ia bahkan tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Hiruma, dan hanya membuat Hiruma semakin marah. Kulihat juga kak Hali menanggalkan earphonenya dan melihat mereka berdua, tidak lebih tepatnya berempat jika si kembar Yuma chan, Mikka chan dihitung.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan wanita tak punya otak sepertimu."

Uh... seperti yang diduga dari Yuuki chan, mulutnya sangat pedas seperti kak Hali. Dia itu pendiam tapi sekalinya bicara, ihh... aku saja tidak tahan. Okay... mari lihat ekspresi Hiruma yang bahkan berwarna semerah tomat. Bukan memerah karena blushing, tapi itu karena kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak.

"DENGAR JALANG! KAU DAN SAUDARA KEMBAR TAK BERGUNAMU ITU SEHARUSNYA PERGI DARI SEKOLAH I-."

Teriakan kemarahan Hiruma berhenti ketika bilah pedang es milik Yuuki chan sudah sangat dekat dengan lehernya, dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku merasakan aura membunuh darinya, dan aku masih tetap merinding saja. Yuuki chan memang memiliki kecepatan yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata. Meski tak secepat kak Hali, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat terlatih.

Seisi kelas begitu terkejut, tentu saja Yuma chan dan Mikka chan segera menodongkan kedua pistol mereka ke kepala Yuuki chan,

"Turunkan pedangmu dari Hiruma sama , Touko."

Yuuki chan masih menodongkan pedangnya seolah tak peduli dengan kedua pistol itu. Ini menjadi semakin rumit. Ayolah dia bahkan mengacuhkan ucapan Yuma chan.

Tentu saja dengaqn berat hati, aku berdiri dan memegang tangan kedua kembar pengguna pistol itu.

"Ayolah, Yuma chan, Mikka chan, Hiruma, Yuuki chan. Kalian mau saling bunuh disini?" Tanyaku dengan senyum seperti biasa. Karena memang aku tahu, meladeni mereka dengan emosi sama saja bohong.

Kurasakan Yuma chan, dan Mikka chan menurunkan senjatanya. Mereka memang menurut padaku, aku tahu itu karena memang mereka mempunyai perasaan padaku. Aku bahkan beberapa kali menerima love letter dari mereka, yah bukan mereka saja sih. Eh... aku sedang melerai mereka kenapa malah menceritakan tentang love letter ku?

"Sparring."

Kak Hali angkat bicara, meski entah sejak kapan ia tak lagi menatap kami, dan memilih melihat keluar yang gelap. Kurasa sarannya itu benar, mungkin dengan sparring ketegangan ini akan mereda. Dari pada mereka selalu bertengkar, meski Yuuki chan tak pernah meladeninya.

"BoBoiBoy kun benar lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan Sparring."

Hei... sejak tadi kau baru melerai mereka Robert sensei? Kau itu gurunya seharusnya, kau menghentikan Yuuki chan sebelum ia menodong Hiruma, dan siap memenggalnya.

"Aku setuju."

"Baiklah, Aku setuju."

Mereka berdua menyetujui saran sensei. Dan Yuuki chan menghilangkan pedang esnya menjadi uap uap air. Merasa ketegangan telah menurun, segera saja si kembar menghilangkan pistolnya, dan beralih memeluk kedua tanganku. Sembari mengatakan 'Maafkan aku, Taufan.' Dan 'Uhh... aku jadi terlihat buruk dimatamu Taufan', yang tentu saja kujawan dengan senyum lebar. Inilah kenapa aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, pasti setelah ini mereka akan menempel seperti prangko.

OooOooO

Sihir itu begitu luar biasa. Dengan teknologi yang digerakkan oleh sihir, mereka bisa menciptakan ruangan khusus untuk sparring. Sebuah ruangan dengan pelindung super kuat guna menahan serangan dari masing masing peserta sparring. Disebuah ruang kosong kami semua bersiap melihat pertarungan antara kedua gadis tadi, meski Robert sensei mengatakan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi tontonan langka ini takkan terlewatkan begitu saja. Dan ngomong ngomong, aku masih tak bisa pergi dari si kembar. Huft...

Kami melihat di satu titik, yaitu kedua orang peserta sparring dimana Hiruma menyiapkan sabit apinya. Yah.. memang dia adalah Fire, dan posisi Yuuki chan sebagai Ice sangat tidak menguntungkan jika melawannya.

"Berkorbarlah, dan bakar semua yang ada didepanku."

Hiruma membaca mantra miliknya, dan muncullah lingkaran api didepannya, dengan menggunakan simbol simbol api. Tepat ketika lingkatan sihir itu menghilang, ditangannya terdapat sebuah sabit berwarna hitam dengan api yang berkobar, dan diputar putarnya sebelum mempersiapkan kuda kudanya.

Disisi lain, Yuuki chan sama sekali tak bergeming. Hei... dia begitu tenang, bahkan dnegan api yang bahkan bisa kurasakan sampai disini. Ia belum mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya, dan hanya berdiri sembari memegangi topinya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak suka membuang banyak waktu, mulailah."

"[Dimengerti]"

Tepat setelah aba aba dari Robert sensei, Hiruma berlari kearah Yuuki sembari siap menebasnya. Namun Yuuki dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap serangannya. Aku bahkan bisa melihat ekspresi tak peduli pada wajahnya. Menghindari serangan mendatar dengan melopat kebelakang, atau serangan vertikal dengan melompat kekanan atau kekiri, seperti tubuhnya melakukannya tanpa harus berfikir. Kecepatan serangan merekapun takkan bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa, hei aku bahkan sedikit kesulitan membaca setiap gerakan mereka.

"Jangan hanya lari, pengecut. Berkobarlah."

Merasa frustasi semua serangannya dapat di hindari dengan mudah, Hiruma mulai membuat serangan membabi buta dengan menyebarkan api dari sabitnya kesegala arah. Yuuki chan takkan bisa menghindarinya, namun...

"Membekulah."

Banyak lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk, ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan. Dan seluruh api yang dikobarkan oleh Hiruma membeku dalam esnya, dan membentuk es berwarna merah. Semua orang tecengang, terkecuali aku, dan kak Hali, yang tak menunjukkannya dalam ekspresinya. Ini mengejutkan, tak ada legenda yang mengatakan api dapat dibekukan, apalagi api milik penyihir dari keluarga terkemuka yang panasnya tak main main.

Hiruma yang terkejut hanya terbelalak dan terdiam ditempatnya. Aku bisa mendengar pujian dari orang orang disekitarku yang menyatakan kehebatan Yuuki chan. Tapi memang aku mengakui dia sangat hebat.

"Selesai kah?"

Suaranya begitu dingin. Yuuki chan yang baru saja melakukan hal menakjubkan tadi hanya berdiri diantara es, sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. Aku jadi berfikir, apa dia benar benar seorang wanita?

"Jangan bercanda."

Hiruma kembali menyerang Yuuki chan, dan lebih membabi buta. Lingkaran sihir Api dan Es bermunculan bergantian, dan tidak hanya satu maupun dua tapi tak lagi terhitang jumlahnya. Aku tak bisa melihat gerakan mereka karena tertutup oleh sihir Api dan Es yang telah menutup hampir semua wilayah sparring itu. Mungkin jika tidak ada pelindung didepan kami, kami sudah terkena serangan mereka berkali kali.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriakan keras menggema bersamaan dengan api yang tak lagi bisa dibekukan oleh Yuuki chan. Bahkan uuki chan yang sejak tadi hanya menghindari serangan Hiruma, melompat kebelakang sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dengan lingkarang sihir pertahanan. Namun lingkaran sihir itu tak dapat bertahan lama. Perlahan lingkaran sihir itu terkikis, dan hancur. Akan tetapi sebelum api itu membakarnya, Yuuki chan berhasil melompat jauh kebelakang. Meski kedua tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit asap, yang menandakan dia mengalami luka bakar.

"Menyebalkan."

Kobaran api itu menghilang, dan kami bisa melihat dengan jelas Hiruma yang telah kehabisan sihirnya. Ia terlihat kesulitan bernafas, dan tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"[Hiruma sama]"

Uh... jangan berteriak seenaknya. Meski tinggi kalian hanya sepundakku, tapi teriakkan kalian mengganggu pendengaranku tahu. Yeah... tapi wajar jika mereka berteriak, Hiruma sudah sangat berantakan. Bukan lagi gadis angkuh yang tadi ribut dikelas. Namun Yuuki chan saja hanya bertahan.

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"

"Huh... Huh... Huh... P Pengecut, Ka Kau bahkan hanya menghindar. Huh... huh..."

"Benarkah?"

Tepat ketika Yuuki mengucapkannya, Hiruma melepaskan sabit apinya begitu saja, sehingga membuatnya jatuh serta menimbulkan suara logam membentur lantai. Bahkan aku bisa melihat tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, seperti... membeku? Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua orang disini juga menunjukkan kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Kami bahkan tak melihat Yuuki menyerang Hiruma sedikitpun. Tapi apa yang terjadi.

"A Apa yang te terjadi?"

"Aku memasukkan sihir es kedalam tubuhmu. Saat ini aku membekukan tanganmu, tapi aku bisa membekukan jantungmu, jika kau masih mau melanjutkannya."

Semua orang dibuat terkejut. Ini sama sekali bukan teknik bertarung, tapi teknik membunuh. Serangan diam diam yang tidak di tujukan untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Namun membunuhnya dari dalam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja dari kekuatan itu, tapi itu mengerikan.

"Cukup sampai disana. Touko san hilangkan sihirmu padanya."

"Dimengerti."

Ada banyak lingkaran sihir dengan simbol es di sekitar tubuh Hiruma, yang mana itu pecah satu persatu ketika sihir itu dibatalkan. Pertarungan berakhir dengan kemenangan misterius dari Yuuki chan. Si gadis kembar juga sudah hilang dari kegiatannya memeluk kedua lenganku. Mereka segera menolong Hiruma yang sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, namun tubuhnya sudah tidak dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku mengerti ia baru saja diambang kematian, bukan kekalahan biasa dalam sparring tapi ini langsung menuju kematian jika sparring ini dilanjutkan.

Sementara itu, Yuuki yang sama sekali tak peduli berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma menuju pintu keluar. Semua orang tak ada yang berkata apapun, bahkan Gempa sekalipun. Setelah melihatnya keluar dari pintu, kak Hali mengajak kami untuk pulang, karena memang kelas sudah selesai. Aku dan Gempa hanya mengangguk, dan ikut keluar dari sana dibelakang kak Hali.

Kami melihat punggung Yuuki chan yang berjalan berbeda arah dari kami. Dan baru kali ini aku dan kuyakin Kak Hali dan Gempa juga berfikir, kami tak hanya bertarung, namun juga membunuh di masa depan nanti.

To Be Continued

 **AN:**

 **/Natap Horor monitor/**

 **Sebenarnya apa yang kutulis ini. /Guling guling/**

 **Entah kenapa jadi kepikiran kemampuan membunuh. Jadi dibikin Yuuki punya bakat membunuh dari pada bertarung e.e dan saya harus berfikir sekian kali untuk membuat action. Entah kenapa jadi sangat sulit...**

 **Oh... Hai Hai Hai...**

 **Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, adakah yang merindukan saya? /All: Nggak/ me: /Pundung/ #dibakarmassa**

 **Entah kenapa saya menulis yang kayak begini. Uhh... mana jadinya buruk sangat lagi. Baiklah Baiklah... kemampuan menulis saya benar benar di bawah batas /pundung di alun alun**

 **Dan kenapa Taufan dikerubungi banyak wanita ya? Ah... sudahlah. Ditambah genre Harem kayanya seru #Ditenggeleminreader**

 **Nah untuk pertanyaan reader/reviewers...**

 **Begini... untuk sihirnya akan saya jelaskan pelan pelan saja ya, nah untuk pemunculan katakter Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dikelas pagi. Dan Fang ... mungkin jadi antagonis dulu. Touko Rin, memang namanya sama, penampilannya sama. Soalnya memang OC permanent. Kalau Hiruma dll hanya pelengkap (meski kayaknya bakal banyak keluar). Humm humm... jika ada yang ditanyakan tanyakan saja e.e**

 **Oh... dan kurasa saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara lebih baik saya akhiri saja AN kali ini.**

 **Etto... mohon kritik dan sarannya, yaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

 **Repiew repiew repiew...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


End file.
